The Rise to Greatness
by AnotherStupidLoserlol
Summary: A story about Galacta knight and how our favorite magenta villain rose to power and the hardships he overcame to achieve this goal. Rated T for mild swearing, alcohol, violence, and some blood later on. ***FIXED***
1. Prologue

Hello! Thanks for coming across my story! I wanted to experiment with Kirby lore this time around so I decided to write a story about Galacta Knight and his history with Hyness, since in Kirby Star Allies it is shown that Hyness and his generals are Halcandran and in other Kirby games there is evidence to support that Galacta Knight is also related to/ is Halcandran (also I have been watching WoolieVersus' videos on Kirby lore and it got my gears grinding about how dark this series actually is). Enjoy this dark and violent backstory thing about Galacta Knight!

 **Prologue**

"Dad?" his son's voice called from behind the fluffy covers of a blanket. "Where did the knights come from?" The bigger figure turned slightly to eye the magenta colored puffball laying in the bed in the corner of the room. He had a pair of curved golden horns that hadn't sharpened to a point yet, since he was very young, and a pair of feathered wings that had a slight lilac tint to them. He moved up to make eye contact with him, meeting up with his sons' blood red eyes. "Who told you about them?" his father asked, trying to keep his voice down and trying not to sound irritated, even though he was. "Nataldee told me," he replied. "She told me that they came to the castle today. Did you see them?" His father sighed. "Indeed I did. But you need not worry about them. They are here for our benefit. Plus, you are but a child. The king and his advisers will worry about them."

"Are they like the ones from your stories?"

"What stories?"

"The ones you told me about the knights that killed giant monsters."

Now he remembered. "In a way, yes. But I don't think any monsters will come close to us," his father responded. "Then why are they here?" "Enough questions, little one. It is far past your bedtime. Goodnight." His son's eyes lost the look of curiosity that they once had. "Okay, g'night dad," he mumbled as his father shut the door behind him. Knowing time wouldn't stop for him, the boy's father ran straight from the Cabinet ministers quarters and into the throne room as fast as he could. "Sir Gahl, why the rush?" one of the king's guards asked him politely. Gahl huffed and lifted his eyes to meet the guards. "I had to put my son to bed, but little Leonidas is stubborn, you know. I thought I would be late had he continued to question our activities," he replied. "Well, I'd say you made it on time. Lord Cuauhtl is on his way to bring our guests in," he said, pointing towards the huge doors of the castle. With a loud _clank_ the enormous metal doors slid open slowly, revealing the figures on the other side walking in. Gahl shifted his focus to Lord Cuauhtl, who was floating beside a figure that Gahl didn't recognize. Behind them were ten armored soldiers, all of which wearing a bright yellow star on their pauldrons, helmets, belts, or scabbards if they wielded swords. They were surrounded by at least eight of the king's guard, dressed in purple, gray, and red, and carrying pole arms as they marched down the long red carpet that led from the door to the king's throne.

Lord Cuauhtl turned and nodded to one of his head guards, who in turn bowed to the figure beside him. He then raised a floating hand and snapped his fingers, calling the rest of the guard and Gahl to follow his lead. Gahl hesitated for a moment, unsure of whether to follow or wait. But the look the other guards gave him was clearly a sign he should have followed. The king led them down one of the grand hallways, decorated with huge paintings and banners of purple and silver with an equally enormous letter H in a sparkly silver sown on them. The bricks used for the walls were deep purple colored, and surprisingly sturdy over thousands and thousands of years of withering and withstanding blow after blow inside and out. A large rectangular window occupied the space between the wall and the ceiling, allowing one to look up and see the stars. Though Sir Gahl had lived here his whole life, this hallway always provided some sort of serenity to him, and restored his faith in royalty and politics if he ever lost it. Finally, they made it into the grand dining hall.

It was marvelous as it was huge. It matched the theme of the hallway before, with the massive banners and paintings being the main decorations on the walls. But here, unlike in the hallway, a long table decorated with elaborate carvings on its edges sat in the middle of the hall, with at least fifty chairs at each side. Closest to the fire place at the very end of the hall were two very large and decorated chairs, with symbols of dragons on the armrests and silver and purple thread swirling around in elaborate patterns on the cushions. These were the chairs of the king and queen; the hosts of this meeting. Gahl turned to meet the faces of the other members of the royal counsel, Sir Saer and Lady Dainn. Saer had hazel colored eyes and round cheeks that made him look many years older than he actually was, and was cloaked in a silver robe with stitching of ferrets on the sleeves. He had a thick, gray mustache that was complemented by equally thick sideburns.

Lady Dainn was always beautiful, and tonight she dressed in a very special pink silk robe with bright red highlights. She wore a pink headdress to match, which wasn't as decorated as her robe, but still stood out with the bright red jewel in the center. Her eyes were slightly covered by a white fan she held up against her face, her eyelashes fluttering slightly as she glanced at the guests. Gahl marched over to an empty seat beside Sir Saer, and watched as the guests took their own seats, letting the guards stand against the walls, still alert and ready for whatever the king would order them to do. "Gahl, how nice to see you this evening," Sir Saer told him in his husky, scratchy voice. "Same to you," Gahl whispered back. "Pardon my rudeness, but what were we addressing with the knights again?" Sir Saer nearly slammed his goblet down on the table, frothy ale spilling out of the top and onto his fingers. "We were addressing the issue of the threat to our planet," He told him. "A big ol' monster I hear, some say it ain't no monster an' its actually some kind o' space rock." "I remember now, thank you," Gahl replied as Saer lifted the goblet to his lips again.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the court," Lord Cuauhtl began as his wife took her seat beside her. "I would like us all to turn our attention to our guests, The Star Warriors of Sector Seven; Losio Bravo!" He rose his goblet as he spoke. "It is an honor to meet you all," Lady Dainn began. "It is rare for us to have guests of other worlds." "Indeed, many seem to feel imposed by the pow'r o' Halcandra," Sir Saer added. He gained a light chuckle from the knights across the table. "It is true that Halcandra is immensely powerful, but not so to divert this crisis," Gahl added, shuffling in his chair slightly. "Lets not get distracted by greetings and jokes, my friends. We must assess the matter at hand. Sir Xoloshalii, would you mind giving the breach?" Lord Cuauhtl spoke. A well dressed foreginer nodded to him in response, then cleared his throat. "Greetings, royals and members of the Halcandran Counsel. I am Sir Xoloshalii of Sector seven. As we all know, your planet as well as your neighbors are under threat. Word has been received by soldiers from Sector four - Malo Esperium - that your planet is next on Nightmare's list of rebels to be exterminated," the knight began.

Sir Gahl's attention focused from the knight's words to his appearance, since he couldn't imagine bold words coming from a being such as Gahl himself. He eyed Xoloshalii for a little while, trying to make sense of this extra terrestrial being that was sent to protect them. His face was oval shaped, with a broad, tear shaped snout and numerous whiskers that jutted out of the brown nose on the tip of his snout. He had dark spots that added a little something to his golden coat of fur, and he had rounded ears on the top of his head. The general also had bright azure eyes that stood out from the rest of his face. His body was tall and muscular, and his hands had a firm grip with sharp claws on the ends of his fingers. Gahl's son Leonidas would have easily called him a monster if he saw him. "We have concluded that a flaming ball of molten rock ten times the size of Halcandra is heading straight for your planet and will collide with it in approximately seventy days. That may not seem like much, but it will hit you a lot quicker than you expect. We believe that if we put your science and your technology with the calculating powers of Sector seven, you can divert the crisis and survive potential extinction."

This news shocked the counsel, and thoughts of worry and loss filled Gahl's head. This 'flaming ball of molten rock' was going to end any chance of life that Gahl and his family had. Leondias hadn't even seen five hundred summers yet, and this chaotic _thing_ was going to make sure he wouldn't moving forward. _This flaming thing is going to destroy me, my family, and my home. I sure hope these knights know what they're doing here._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Leonidas waddled down the hallway in the south corridor, a song floating in his head and he looked down the doors of the hall. In his right arm, he carried a brown and bronze satchel which was filled with snacks and tools for collecting succulents for when he went outside with his friend, Nataldee. At last, he found it at the edge of the hallway. He looked up at the door, seeing a black iron number twenty three at the very top along with a large black iron handle on the right side. Happily, he lifted his hand and knocked at the door. It swung open and a familiar face poked out to meet his. "Oh, hi Leo!" she chirped. "Hi Nataldee! Are you ready?" he asked. Nataldee paused for a moment. "In a second. Mom said I need to bring my jacket. But I think you can come in."

She opened the door for Leonidas to walk in, and he shut it behind him. The room that Nataldee and her mother lived in was very big and full of simple decorations. In the den there was a small circular table in the center in front of the kitchen at the far side of the door. Behind the table was a leather couch and a coffee table in front of the couch with coasters and a candle on it. Two enormous windows provided most of the light in the room, allowing sunlight into the room. The sound of a vacuum turning off startled Leonidas for a moment. "Good afternoon, Leonidas!" another female voice greeted him by the table. "Good afternoon, ," Leonidas responded. "Are you not taking a jacket with you outside today? It's a little chilly outside today," asked him. He shook his head in response. "No, I can handle the cold." "Are you sure? I have some spare coats if you need one." Leonidas shook his head again.

"Ta-da!" Nataldee shouted as she bursted out of her room wearing a bright blue puffy jacket. "Ok, I'm ready!" she chirped again. "Nataldee, remember what I told you, don't go behind the hedges in the garden. There are thorns and wild animals out there," advised her daughter. "I know mom, but I have Leo to protect me!" she answered, giving Leonidas a hopeful look. He smiled widely at both waddle dees. "Yeah. Dad taught me how to fight wild animals," he added. "Well, I would prefer neither of you behind those hedges regardless. I'm sure your father wouldn't want you back there either, Leonidas, with or without your skills," she huffed, wiping the table down with a wet cloth. "Ok mom, we'll play away from the hedges," Nataldee hastily said back. "C'mon Leo, let's go play!"

The two kids darted out of the room and raced down the hallway towards the stairs, laughing and playfully taunting each other as they hurried down to the big wooden doors that lead to the garden. They forced the door open and charged into the open space in front of them. Stretching from the doorway to the center of the garden was an orange pathway outlined by white bricks, and in the center of the garden was a huge granite fountain spewing water from the very top of it with carvings of Sphere Doomers on the bowl shaped base. The bricks from the path swirled around it in a circle and broke off in different directions to form an X shape in the garden. Leonidas ran ahead, looking behind him to spot Nataldee not far behind, her arms extended to tag him. Leonidas lifted his wings up slightly to glide a few inches off the ground, increasing his speed with the wind that blew in front of him. "Hey! Leo! No gliding! That's cheating!" Nataldee called after him. He skidded to a halt by the fountain and folded his wings scrappily on his back. "Oh, ok. But it's not my fault you're slow." He chuckled teasingly. Nataldee huffed in irritation, crossing her arms and walking up to the fountain. "Whatcha got in there?" she asked him, pointing to his satchel. "Oh? This? It has snacks and tools for collecting succulents in it," He responded, unfastening the clip on it and taking out a small plastic bag filled with crackers. "You brought snacks? How long will we even be out here for?" Nataldee asked. "How ever long you want to. I was hoping I could also do some work for school while we were out here."

Nataldee looked back at the door both of them had come from, then she glanced at the sky. Leonidas followed her gaze and stared up at the sky. Big, puffy white clouds hovered over them in the sky, which was a bright orange color at this time of day. The sun was faint, and provided little warmth. "Well, show me how you get the flowers then," she said, hoping to at least do something with him. Though he pretended it didn't feel it, Leonidas felt excitement rise in his stomach. "Sure, but first we need to find them. Maybe they're in the hedges." Nataldee eyed the hedges carefully, half hoping he was right. She didn't know what exactly a succulent was, but she knew they were delicate flowers with bright colors. "How about over there?" she suggested, pointing to the hedges west of the fountain. "I think I see something in them, lets go check," Leonidas said, running over to them as fast as his little feet could carry him.

Once they got close enough to it - which was close enough to see the veins of the leaves - Leonidas began to pick at one of the flowers with a pair of tongs he brought. Nataldee was munching on a small bag of graham crackers Leonidas had packed in the satchel. He opened his journal and flipped through the pages rapidly before placing his finger on a page and reading it aloud. "This is _Porymius Lectua,_ a rare plant that can be used to make pink dye. Its cool that the king has such rare flowers here." Nataldee stopped munching for a second to speak. "Well he is the king, he can afford pretty much whatever he wants," she said with a mouthful of food. Cautiously and expertly, Leonidas picked the flower from the stem and inspected it with a magnifying glass. "Hey look! There's a caterpillar on it!" He shouted excitedly. "Where?" Nataldee asked, coming closer to Leonidas to inspect the flower. Sure enough, a bright blue and black striped caterpillar scooted up one of the petals, pausing to stick its antennae up and turn towards Leonidas and Nataldee. "You think it's afraid of us?" Nataldee whispered, thinking it would be frightened if she talked louder. "I don't know, maybe? I don't know very much about bugs," Leonidas whispered back. The caterpillar didn't seem to mind that it was being curiously watched, and continued to scoot up the petal until it reached the center of the flower.

"You think it likes the flower?"

"Maybe. But I thought caterpillars ate leaves."

"Yeah, well maybe it's a pollen-eating caterpillar?"

Leonidas placed the flower in the palm of his hand, and brought his tongs to the caterpillar's body and removed it carefully from the flower. "Sorry, but I need this flower," Leonidas told it as he stuck the flower in his journal with a roll of tape that was also in the satchel. "You're taking a flower and putting it in your book?" Nataldee asked him, going back to eat the crackers. "I'm collecting them," Leonidas replied, turning to her as he shut the book. "I think they'll come in handy in the future. I kind of want to study plants once I get into school for big kids." Nataldee couldn't help but laugh at his response. "Boys can study flowers? I thought flower studying was for girls!" She told him. Leonidas' eyes sank to the ground. This was why he rarely brought the journal anywhere. "Yeah well, girls have to stay home and work all day. They barely get to go to school!" He shot back at her.

"Leonidas!" a booming voice echoed throughout the garden. Panic filled the young puffball's body. _Oh no, its dad._ Hastily, he grabbed his bag and threw all his tools and his journal into it. He spotted his father, Sir Gahl, swiftly moving across the grass towards him. "There you are. I was worried something had eaten you alive from the hedges," He growled, crossing his arms at his son. Nataldee and Leonidas met his eyes, but only Leonidas' were hiding fear. "Nataldee, your mother wants you in your room now. She needs your help with the chores." Nataldee sighed and slumped at what Gahl had said. "She always needs help with chores. Nothing else, just chores. I thought we had servants in the castle!" She pouted. "I wish that the servants did attend to your room as well, Nataldee, but the king has rules against this. You should at least be happy that the king has allowed you and your mother shelter," Gahl told her, taking Leonidas' hand. "I guess. Can I come with you inside?"

Gahl nodded, and the three hustled into the castle just as the sun began to set. "Son, what is in your bag?" He asked him on the way to Nataldee's room. "Oh, uh, snacks. For Nataldee," he stuttered, hoping his father wouldn't search his bag when they got to their own room. "Yeah, he had candy and crackers in there," Nataldee chimed in. "We saw a caterpillar by the hedges, it was really pretty." Gahl turned slowly to meet Nataldee's face, the expression of frustration very obvious on it. Leonidas could tell that his father was going to lecture them again. "You both are lucky that all you found was a bug," he growled. "There are much worse things in there that could have harmed you. Next time, you two are staying inside." Leonidas held back a sigh, this time, perhaps, his father wouldn't have caused a ruckus.


End file.
